Yet another SanzoGoku yaoi
by karui sakurazuka
Summary: Just like the title says.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

* * *

This is my first yaoi, although heaven knows I've read enough of them…

* * *

Goku glanced at his violet-eyed guardian; said guardian was currently cleaning his gun at the hotel room's table. They had planned to get separate rooms that night, but unfortunately, as so often the circumstance was, there had only been one room left. Luckily, it was a suite, and it had two rooms connected to the main one. It was decided that (for some odd reason) Sanzo and Goku were to share a room tonight, and Hakkai and Gojyo were to share the other. It was a little different than usual, but Goku didn't care. I just meant he got to spend a little more time with the object of his (unrequited) affections. He didn't dare tell Sanzo how he felt, especially with the gun in Sanzo's hand. It was better to keep his feelings inside, rather than get shot. After all, he just wouldn't be able to bear it if he told Sanzo and got rejected. That look of disgust and distaste that would creep across his features would be just too much to bear.

Sanzo glanced across the room at his charge, who seemed to have been watching him from the window seat... "What?" he asked, a bit more gruffly than he had intended. "If you have something to say, then just say it."

Goku blushed. Wait a minute--he _blushed_. What the hell was Goku blushing about?

"Well? If you have something to say, then say it."

"No, it's nothing, Sanzo. I was just spacing off, I guess." Goku answered. He turned back towards the window. It had been cloudy all day, and the dark thunderheads that had been roaming the countryside all day were threatening to burst any second. Sanzo found himself staring at Goku, a common situation these days. Who gave a damn if he looked at the kid, anyway? He wasn't gonna do anything, and priest or not, Sanzo was a man too, and men have sexual urges, dammit. And Goku was just so sexy sometimes… The way his shirt rode up when he was sleeping, or when he took it off to change… Sanzo suddenly noticed that a certain lower region was beginning to get uncomfortably hard…

NO! This was not happening, at least not when Goku was around! He didn't want the kid to get the wrong ideas.

'But you DO!' A little voice in his head said wickedly. 'You want to push him on that bed in the next room and take off that annoying shirt and…'

SHUT UP!

"Sanzo? Are you okay?" Goku asked, looking away from the window. He wore a confused, questioning look on his face.

Sanzo was shaken out of his reverie. He had said that last part out loud! But how much of the conversation with himself had he said out loud? A throb from his nether regions alerted him to his now-painful hard. "Um…" Wait! He, Sanzo, had said 'um'. Quick! Think of an answer! "I'm fine, Goku. Shut up and leave me alone." That had been harsher than he had wanted, but he couldn't let on to Goku that anything was wrong, dammit! Now to find a way to get out of the room without Goku noticing his hard on….

"Hey, Sanzo?" Goku asked, making Sanzo jump. He hadn't realized that Goku had gotten so close! Goku was leaning over Sanzo's shoulder, almost on top of him! Damn it! This was NOT helping Sanzo's condition any! "Are you Okay? You've been acting kinda funny for a while now…"

"I'm FINE, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled as he got up from the chair, accidentally bumping against Goku.

"Sanzo! Wait!" Goku called as Sanzo stalked into the room they would share hurriedly. He had to take care of his little "problem" before Goku could notice. Then, suddenly, his path was barred by an angry-looking saru.

"Sanzo! Tell me what's wrong! You've been acting funny all day, and I'm sick of it!"

'can't you f-ing see? I'm in love with you, damn it!' Sanzo's mind yelled as his body passed around Goku's and into the room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving a confused and worried saru in the other room.

When Hakkai and Gojyo got home from the shopping, they found an unusually quiet Goku. He was just sitting in the window seat, brooding. He didn't even get up to welcome them back, or complain about how hungry he was.

Gojyo looked atHakkai and shrugged. after a while, Goku spoke up."Na, Gojyo? Do you know what's wrong with Sanzo? Do you, Hakkai? He's been acting really strange all day, and he wouldn't tell me why. For a while he seemed to be staring at me, then he mumbled to himself for a little while. Then he just yelled "shut up" for no reason."

"Hmmm" Gojyo said, rubbing his chin. "I know what's wrong with Sanzo!"

"What is it, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he put away the groceries.

"I think he likes the Saru, here!"

"WhAt?" Goku yelled. "It couldn't be! He just couldn't like me!"

"And why not?" Gojyo responded. "Stranger things have happened."

"Now, Gojyo…" Hakkai said.

"Alright, things almost as strange have happened." Gojyo amended. "You should just get right out and ask him! You want him, don't you?" Gojyo asked with a seductive smile.

Goku blushed, stuttering. "No, I-I don't." he said.

"Really?" Gojyo asked. "Well, then, I dare you to ask him."

"No!"

"Why? If you don't like him, then it doesn't really matter, does it?'

"Gojyo, be nice to Goku. If he doesn't want to ask Sanzo, then he doesn't have to." Hakkai said kindly as he cut the carrots.

"No! I will!" Goku exclaimed, not to be beaten by a pervvy water sprite. He walked off to the room he and Sanzo shared, opened the door, and went in.

"Now, Gojyo, that wasn't very nice." Hakkai chastised.

"Aw, come on, admit it, you wanna know as much as I do."

"Well, alright."

TBC

* * *

Sorry! I promise the lemon will come next chapter, but I gotta go now! 


	2. Part 2

I don't own Saiyuki. Yaoi is prominent in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Goku entered the room he was sharing with Sanzo. It was dark, the only light being a faint trace from the moon, muffled by the curtains covering the window. "Sanzo? Are you here?" he asked, cautious. He REALLY didn't want to get Sanzo angry, especially with the way he had been acting earlier. If he ever wanted to find out what was wrong with him, Goku had to be careful. "Sanzo? Are you in here?" he asked again, this time a little louder. 

'Crap!" Sanzo yelled mentally. He DID NOT want to see Goku right now. After the episode earlier, he did not want to see Goku for quite a while.

"Sanzo? Sanzo?" 'Shit' Sanzo thought. 'He's still here' Sanzo could hear Goku fumbling closer and closer to the corner where he was sitting. BANG.

"STUPID MONKEY! COULDN'T YOU TELL I WANTED TO BE ALONE!" Sanzo yelled, his face red.

"Oh….sorry, Sanzo." Goku said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…. I'll leave now." He turned and started to head back to the door.

"Goku! Wait!" Sanzo said suddenly. Damn it! Now what was he supposed to say? Goku turned around, barely visible in the faint light.

"What?" Sanzo strode up to Goku. He said nothing. "Sanzo? Are you alright?" Sanzo still said nothing. He leaned down and kissed Goku. Goku's eyes widened as his mind went wild. Sensations that he hadn't ever known existed overwhelmed him, stars and fireworks exploding against his eyelids. His body backed up against the wall, trying to escape, but Sanzo followed. Eventually, Goku relaxed into the kiss and began to return it. The kiss suddenly became more heated, rougher, and seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, they separated, gasping for air. "Wow…" Goku said under his breath. After all the times he had thought about kissing Sanzo, wondered about what it felt like, even fantasized about it, he would have never suspecting something this amazing.

Sanzo backed away. "Sorry…" he muttered, his voice barely audible through his and Goku's heavy breaths. He turned around, and began to head towards the door.

"Sanzo!" Goku called. Sanzo looked back. In that split second, he found himself pushed against the wall, his lips covered by Goku's. This time, they began to get more physical, Sanzo tipping Goku's head back for better access. Goku wound his arms around Sanzo's neck to deepen the kiss. They pressed their bodies together as if trying to become one, grinding. Goku moaned into the kiss as Sanzo brushed against his groin. After a few heated minutes, they resurfaced for air. Sanzo took Goku's had and led him to one of the beds. They began to kiss again, and he pushed Goku onto the bed gently. Sanzo lay down next to him and resumed the kiss. It became more and more heated, until they couldn't stand it anymore. Sanzo pulled at Goku's shirt, removing the annoying fabric from his body. Goku struggled to remove the black leather top that Sanzo always wore, but failed. He was rewarded by Sanzo removing it himself, and they went back to their foreplay. Now clothed in only their jeans, it was hard for both of them to keep their hands to themselves. Goku's hands explored the contours of Sanzo's muscular chest as Sanzo's hands crept lower and lower until…

"mmrph! Sanzo…" Goku moaned into the kiss. Sanzo's hands crept back up again until they found the zipper to Goku's jeans, which they quickly undid. He pulled off the jeans and threw them to the floor to join the long-forgotten shirt. Goku struggled to do the same for Sanzo, and this time succeeded. Then….

TBC

* * *

I know, I'm evil, but I've got no more time. I'll finish it in the next chapter, I promise.

Karui out!


End file.
